Ninjutsu Baby
by kawaiichiisaikitsune
Summary: They had been together and happy for years. But with the help of a secret, forbidden ninjutsu art and a manic Konoha ninja their lives are going to change. And the impossible is going to happen. [KakaIru][Mpreg]
1. Prologue

**Title:** Ninjutsu Baby  
**Author:** kawaiichiisaikitsune  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairings:** KakaIru  
**Summary:** They had been together and happy for years. But with the help of a secret, forbidden ninjutsu art and a manic Konoha ninja their lives are going to change. And the impossible is going to happen. (KakaIru)(Mpreg)

Kiari-san and Dana-chan were bored. Kiari-san had the urge to make a Mpreg and since Dana-chan had already done LeeGaa and SasuNaru fics, she figured that they should do a KakaIru fic. And so here is their lovely prologue. Sorry if it is short.

P.S. Kiari-san is going to be writing most of the author notes for this whole story.

**Disclaimer- **Kiari-san and Dana-chan don't own Naruto. Never will.

**Ninjutsu Baby**

..:Prologue:..

Manical laughter filled the nighttime air as a silver-haired jounin briskly skipped down the moon-lit path, a rolled up scroll in his hands. He had just come from the Godaime's office after reporting his recent mission's success. While he had talked it over with her one of his shadow replicas he made earlier had been sneaking about the forbidden areas of the complex, looking for a certain something. When it found the specific item it quickly disappeared from the building and waited for the real jounin to meet it.

Tsunade questioned the retired ANBU member and, hurriedly, he answered them as best as he could. After five minutes of the question and answer game he rushed out of the room with only a brief "Got to go" leaving his masked mouth. He exited the building stealthily and carefully he jumped from roof to roof of other constructions. The silver-haired shinobi looked over every street, every house, every person, every park, every everything. Finally, upon finding what he was seeking, he haulted and jumped down to the certain area. There he met his replica, a red and green scroll gripped in the false person's hands.

A wicked smile slowly formed itself upon the covered lips of team seven's sensei as he took the scroll from his shadow self. Once the scroll was in his hands the replica disappeared in a poof of grey smoke and he gingerly pulled the ribbon keeping the thing bound. With his smile growing wider and more wicked he pulled it open and read over what it instructed. And so now here he was, laughing manically, heading towards his home.

The front door of the medium-sized home came into view and he continued bouncing evilly to the porch. Abruptly, he stopped before the thick wood and pulled out a silver key from his back pouch. He inserted the piece of metal into the key hole, the golden dolphin keychain jingling along with the movements. The silver-haired shinobi opened the door quietly and made his way to his room. When inside the said room he saw the blankets on the bed rising and falling in a rhythmic beat. He closed the door gently and tip-toed over to the sleeping form.

Sticking out from under the thick blankets was a mop of chocolate-colored hair that tended to heave with the blankets with every deep breath of the bed's occupant. The jounin chuckled silently to himself as he reached the sleeping nin and pulled back the covers. He opened up the scroll and layed it at the bed occupant's side. Reading it, he performed the specific hand signs. Then the silver-haired shinobi bit his thumb to the point of bleeding, lifted the other's shirt, and scribbled his name upon the nicely defined stomach. And with one final hand signature, he pressed his five fingers against the other's skin until his very blood had sunken in.

The retired ANBU rolled up the forbidden scroll and tied the strand of cloth connected to it around to keep the object from opening. Slowly, the silver-haired jounin pulled down the other's shirt and stood up, taking the scroll in one hand. He gingerly walked out of the room and closed the thin door behind him. He staggered around the house before coming into the organized living room. He pranced over to the average-sized black couch and pulled out one of the three cushions. The masked shinobi placed the red and green item in the middle of the empty space and put the cushion back in its rightful place. Wearily, he laid down on the couch and yawned as he entered a world of dreams--dreams that were in the visitor's interest.

Morning came sooner than wanted in the household as the silver-haired jounin was awoken by the morning sun's bright gaze and the faint sounds of retching. Rubbing sleep from his only showing eye, he sat up and wobbily got to his feet. Yawning under his mask he made his way down the hall and to the bathroom where the retching noises were coming from. There his mate was leaning over the toilet, loosing his dinner and stomach acids. "What's wrong?" He grumbled groggily, feigning surprised concern wonderfully.

The brunette nin had just barely awoken as well. He went to do his usual routine which included; showering, changing, brushing his teeth, and going to the restroom. But right after he came out the shower and put his clothes on, a large feeling of nausea overwhelmed him. He rushed to the toilet and his previous dinner escaped his mouth and went through the oval shaped frame of the toilet. So, with fear to leave the toilet and ruin his perfectly clean house, he stayed seated by the toilet, his torso leaned against the edge of it. Thus, his lover found him there. "Get me a glass of water," The sick shinobi managed to reply. Before anymore words could be exchanged the brunette vomited once again into the toilet water.

**:-:-:TBC:-:-:**

Kiari-san and Dana-chan hoped you enjoyed. They shall get the first chapter up as soon as they can. Flames are ignored, constructive criticism is highly appreciated, and praise is great for Kiari-san and Dana-chan's egos.


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** Ninjutsu Baby  
**Author:** kawaiichiisaikitsune  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairings:** KakaIru  
**Summary:** They had been together and happy for years. But with the help of a secret, forbidden ninjutsu art and a manic Konoha ninja their lives are going to change. And the impossible is going to happen. (KakaIru)(Mpreg)

Okay, Kiari-san was tired when she wrote the author notes so she didn't explain things as much as she should've. So she is going to fix that now, so listen up. Kiari-san and Dana-chan were bored, as said before, and Kiari-san had the urge to do a Mpreg. And her sister agreed to it. So they decided to story this story together. How they do that is that one person writes the first paragraph then the other person writes a second paragraph and so on and so forth. So that is how it works! Now Kiari-san shall be answering reviews.

**Enchantress10,** Thank you for your lengthy review. It pleased Kiari-san and Dana-chan. They both love the pairing as well. Yes, there shall be many unimportant ninja's reactions once Iruka finds out himself. Kiari-san has already half planned Konohamaru's reaction. It shall be good. And Pakkun.. That shall be fun!

Kiari-san has thought about it and talked it over with her little sister. There shall be no other real pairings besides KakaIru. There may be some slight hints, but no true pairings. Yes, she knows Sakura is really cool once passed chapter 245 or so. She just doesn't like the pink-haired nin all the much. She just tends to get on both her and her sister's nerves. But she is cool, yes. And there shall be no bashing of any kind. And if there is, it's unintentional.

Lolz, those snitbits of the story are absolutely hularious! Kiari-san and Dana-chan had a hard time controlling their laughter. They shall check out that story when they can.

**kijokasumi,** Thanks for the review. Yes, Kaka-sensei can be _very_ evil. To your question-- Kiari-san talked it over with her mother about it(she's a doctor). She said that just blood has enough DNA and chromosomes to create a child. The beginning hand signatures were to create some type of uterus inside Iruka-sensei's lower stomach, and with Kaka-sensei's blood signature sunken into it, a child can be formed from the two sets of 23 chromosomes. Understand?

**Jemu,** Thanks for the review. Yes, that would be funny, wouldn't it?

**Chibi-akuma-ne-kage,** Thanks for the review.

**Elecia Pena,** Thanks for the review. Yeah, so few. Continuing, continuing for sure!

**Demain Matin,** Thanks for the review. Yesh, they like Kaka-sensei's evilness as well. Bwahaha!

**wolf,** Thanks for the review.

Now, enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer- **If they DID own Naruto, lots of things might've been different.

**Ninjutsu Baby**

..:Chapter One:..

The silver-haired shinobi soothingly rubbed his bruenette's back as he was leaning over the toilet, loosing another helping of stomach acids. When he was done, he flushed the puke down the toilet and wobbily made his way over to the sink. He brushed the nasty taste from his mouth with mint toothpaste and then was led out of the tile bathroom and to the living room where he flopped heavily upon the black couch.

The young teacher fidgeted for well over a minute before becoming very uncomfortable and standing up. He turned to the couch and glared harshly at it. "What is it?" His lover asked curiously. The brunette pulled out all three cushions of the black piece of furniture and threw them at the silver-haired jounin behind him. He stared in anger at the rolled up scroll placed clumsily on the fabric under the cushions. He picked it up, eye twitching furiously, and heard a big gulp from behind him.

But before Iruka had the chance to scold someone, or thing, the retired ANBU appeared before him, snatched away the scroll, placed a masked kiss on his cheek, and disappeared in a puff of grey smoke. The other just stood puzzeled as a nauseous feeling crept into his stomach.

He ran to the kitchen and bent over the sink, deposits of old chunks of food fell from his mouth. After vomiting for well over a minute he walked away from the sink to the refridgerator. Opening the thick door he looked through the contents. He settled on a simple glass of water and took out the jug of clean water. The brunette placed it on the hard counter and turned around to face a cabinet. Iruka opened it and pulled out a small rectangular glass cup. Placing that on the counter as well he opened the jug and filled the glass half way. He put the the water jug back in the refridgerator and walked over to the armchair by the couch.

Before he reached the armchair, though, he took a swig of the water and washed away the awful taste in his mouth, spitting the murky water into the sink. Then he was able to settle himself in the comfort of the soft chair as he downed the rest of the glass. That nauseous feeling returned to the pit of his stomach, but he was able to hold it down and get himself ready for the academy. His students must be waiting for him.

All the while he was getting ready Kakashi kept bothering him, asking him if he was okay and how he felt. The academy sensei replied that he was okay and he felt fine and hurriedly packed all of his things. He had found all of his belongings and supplies except for his shinobi vest. "Kakashi," He said accusingly and held out his hand in annoyance. The said man pouted slightly but complied and rested the green overshirt in the hand.

Iruka thanked his silver-haired lover and fitted his vest upon his shoulders, not bothering to button it up as of now. He grabbed all his packed supplies and started out the door, only turning around to give a short goodbye before heading for the academy. The masked shinobi watched with a wry smile painted on his covered lips as his little dolphin scurried out the door. Once he was out of sight Kakashi checked the clock on the wall. 8:32 A.M. He was late too.

Not really caring that he was two hours late he began doing the things Iruka did, but much slower. He changed into a clean outfit, however he took thirteen minutes doing so. But, after putting on his clean clothes, he went into the bathroom and stripped again to shower. Sadly his shower lasted thirty-seven minutes(he counted). Kakashi, after drying off and putting his clothes on, left the bathroom to get breakfast. He walked extremely slow to the kitchen and, as if in slow motion, he prepared his breakfast. He waited patiently for the toaster to be finished with his bread and when it popped a little bell chimed. The jounin put the burnt bread in his mouth and headed off to the bridge. There his students should be going crazy waiting for him, for he was 3 hours, 7 minutes, 43 seconds, and 29 miliseconds late.

Just to make his students wait even longer Kakashi walked to the bridge instead of poofing himself like he normally did. When he was close enough too see them, but not for them to see him, he saw his three students waiting. Each was in their normal attire and carried a pack on their back. Sasuke was leaning back against the railing, arms folded arrogantly and eyes shut, Sakura was standing beside Sasuke, trying to bring up some kind of conversation with him, and Naruto sat at Sasuke's other side, sleepily grumbling nonsense. The silver-haired jounin chuckled evilly to himself before poofing in front of his students. "Yo," He greeted with a wave of his hand and eye smiling.

"YOU ARE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura screamed in unison, earning a single grunt from the Uchiha. Sasuke opened his eyes and watched the scene unfold. Naruto and Sakura were pointing an accusing finger at the older man, both seething from anger.

"Ah," Kakashi paused a second in thought, "Well you see, there was this dog wounded in the middle of the road. I picked it up and brought it to the animal hospital so they could take care of it. And I stayed there waiting for the poor little puppy when, out of the blue, a dolphin tackled me and--"

"LIAR!" yelled Sakura and Naruto in unison once again. Their fingers were still out and their heavy breaths grew harder.

The silver-haired jounin stared sadly at his students before whipping out a wooden clip-board from nowhere. Flipping through the pages of D-rated missions a wicked smile formed under the black mask material. Taking a serious tone he began his explanantion of a couple of the missions while his team grumbled.

..:Ninja Academy:..

Iruka barely made it into his classroom before a swarm of young students came bursting in. Loud stomps echoed in the large room while raised voices were heard. The children settled themselves into their assigned seats and boringly stared at their sensei. The brunette teacher took out a book from a drawer in the desk in front of him and placed it delicately on the wooden desk. The faint whispers and numerous groans filled the once silent room.

"Take out your books," Iruka motioned to the section under the desks where he had asked the staff to supply books for him. "We are going to read a little bit before beginning our practice."

More moans and groans were heard, however one distinctive voice stood out. "Nobody wants to do this stupid work!" The honorable grandson, also known as Konohamaru, shouted out. Everyone voiced their agreements with the young student.

The brunette sighed irratably. He really wasn't in the mood for this. Slapping his book against the hard wood of his desk a solid boom echoed throughout the room, silencing everyone murmuring. Iruka nodded his head a thank-you and flipped open his book, instructing the children to do the same in an angry voice.

Still Konohamaru grummbled rudely, only the people around him heard what he said, and unfortunately Iruka did too with his sensitive ears. A vein popped on Iruka's head as Konohamaru continued his ramblings. "Konohamaru, if you will, please stop talking or else you _will _get punished," Iruka threatened coldly. But the said boy simply mimicked the older shinobi's words.

With a brown eye twitching ever so slightly, the sensei picked up a dirty chalkboard eraser and promptly threw it the honorable grandson, hitting him squarely between his eyes. "Out in the hall," He yelled, jabbing his index finger angrily at the door.

The boy rubbed the sore spot where the earser hit and stiffly exited the room into the hall. Iruka turned to his other students, the troublemaker's classmates, and bowed his head kindly."I apologize, but please wait a moment," He said curtly stepping out from behind his wooden desk. He exited the room and found the brunette sitting, grumpy.

As he looked down upon the grumbling grandson a nauseous feeling slowly crept up his throat. Uneasily swallowing it down he cleared his throat forcefully, gaining the child's attention. As he began to lecture the boy about behavior his throat felt raw and rough. He ignored the slight cracking in his voice as he continued until he felt the horrible burning sensation creeping back up. Taking a pause to swallow the nausea down again, he cleared his throat hoarsly and began again.

His speech carried on rather long as the boy nodded his head thoughtfully. Suddenly a horrible feeling of nausea showed up and continuing what he did before he simply swallowed it back down. However the feeling stayed and the sensei just ignored it, finding it no threat. Iruka remained talking about behavoir as the disgusting feeling grew stronger and stonger. Still finding it without meaning he ignored it. Surprisingly, out of nowhere, he vomited, the chunks of food almost falling upon the "troublemaker."

With one hand clutching his stomach and the other wiping extras from his mouth Iruka looked down at the frightened ninja-in-training who stared at the pile of retch spilt on the floor. Looking up, the brunette saw the horrified look on the small child's face as he pointed down at the ground. "Is, is t-that what you think of me?" He squeaked shakily, now afraid of his sensei.

"Konohamaru, no, it isn't.. It's just.. I don't know, but that's not what I think of you," The young sensei rambled unsurely. Reminding himself to stay calm the brunette sighed exasperated. "Just, go back to class and behave, okay?" Iruka ordered, "I need to speak with someone."

The honorable grandson nodded weakly and scurried back into the classroom, taking his seat beside his friends who began comforting him upon seeing his horrified features.

Without watching the boy re-enter the classroom the chounin began toward the exit of the school building. He left the large complex and walked briskly toward the Hokage's office. Feeling a little light-headed and swallowing down the endless supply of nausea overwhelming him. Nonetheless he ignored the weird things overcoming him. Finally the Hokage's office came into veiw as the brunette never decreased his speed.

Pushing open the red doors, Iruka shyly made his way straight to the Hokage's office without interuptions. "H-hokage-sama," The teacher squeaked, knocking meekly upon the door.

"What do you want!" Came a booming voice from inside the room.

"Now, now, don't be rude," Another voice from the room scolded the other, "Come in Iruka-san."

The said man entered the room cautiously and stared at the two other occupants skeptically. A blonde woman sat at the desk with a few piles of paperwork in front of her. The other was a man with long white hair unwinding a scroll. Closing the door softly behind him, the brunette made his way to the front of the wooden desk.

"Good Morning, Jiraya-sama," Iruka greeted softly with a bow towards the man, then turned back to the female hokage.

"So, why did you come?" The Godaime asked rudely. Her eyes never left her work as Iruka gulped loudly.

"I just came to--" He began only to be interrupted by a jounin barging into the room.

"Hokage-sama, you are needed in the hospital right away," The ninja stated hurriedly. The said woman stood up from her seat and rushed over to the intruder. They conversed quietly as the older white haired man eavesdropped sneakily. Suddenly, Tsunade looked over to the sensei and shined a small apologetic smile.

Iruka's head hung low upon his shoulders as the Godaime hurriedly rushed out the room, following the medical nin who had barged in just seconds before. Suddenly, a big hand slapped itself upon his back, sending the surprised sensei stumbling forward a bit. Once regaining his balance he turned to face the much taller shinobi. "J-jiraya-sama?"

"It won't take her long, if you want to wait," The frog hermit said, eyes never leaving the slightly ajar door.

"No, it's fine. I should really get back to my class," The brunette smiled weakly, "It was nothing important anyways."

The legendary ninja shrugged his shoulders and watched as the other exited the room. Sighing, he sat down on the chair behind the desk and waited impatiently for Tsunade to return. Of course his patience wore thin and eventually he jumped through the window to go get some more "research materials."

Later that day, Iruka sat at his desk grading, filing, and organizing papers. All that morning he had been feeling the horrible feeling of having to up-chuck, but since lunch the nausea was decreased and almost transparent. And now, the brunette felt absolutely fine as he did his work.

..:The Bridge:..

Team seven was resting on the bridge, their meeting place, waiting for Kakashi to come back from discussing with the villager they had helped. Finally the retired ANBU made his way back and the crinkles in his mask indicated he was smiling.

Naruto stared at their sensei intently, trying to figure out what exactly that unseen smile was about. Eventually he just gave up and pointed at him, "Why are you smiling?"

"Because I get to see my little dolphin," The jounin exclaimed like a preppy high school girl. His students stared at him confused, a look plastered on each of their faces saying something like 'What are you going to see?' But the odd looks didn't stop his smiling, he went on grinning broadly.

It was a couple seconds before the students shook away their thoughts and started walking towards their homes. Kakashi watched them, his wry little smile never leaving his covered lips. Then, once they were out of his sight, he started toward the academy, an extra little bounce in his step until he just poofed himself there.

**:-:-:TBC:-:-:**

Kiari-san is very very sorry for the delay in this chapter. Her and Dana-chan would've gotten it up sooner, but they're not always free with school and homework and such. So, they hope you at least enjoyed this chapter, despite the wait.

Flames are ignored, constructive criticism is highly appreciated, and praise is great for Kiari-san and Dana-chan's egos.


	3. Chapter 2

**Title:** Ninjutsu Baby  
**Author:** kawaiichiisaikitsune  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairings:** KakaIru  
**Summary:** They had been together and happy for years. But with the help of a secret, forbidden ninjutsu art and a manic Konoha ninja their lives are going to change. And the impossible is going to happen. KakaIruMpreg

**aquitaineq, **Thanks for your review. No, it has not been given up upon. They are just dealing with major writer's block.

**agatha10, **Thank you for your review. As stated in the ending note, they are sorry for the long wait. However, they're glad you choose to review and mention that you find this enjoyable. In their opinions, Kakashi getting pregnant would be asinine, as he is seme.

**kirallie, **Thank you for the review. You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?

**sylphstarwind, **Thanks for the review. Sorry it appears very slow, but they cannot jump to the action of the pregnancy when Iruka is clueless about it. They're glad they kept the characters in-character and that you find this humorous. And, if you happen to find out why Iruka is Kakashi's dolphin, inform them because they are completely clueless about it as well. Actually, Kiari-san heard about it, but has forgotten why...

**Hatake Umino Nezumi, **Thanks for your review. He is, ain't he?

**Chibi Tsuki Hikari, **Thanks for the review. They're glad you enjoy this Mpreg-i-ness.

**Zezura, **Thank you for your review.

**CuriousDreamWeaver,** Thank you for your review.

**kijokasumi,** Thanks for the review. Good, good, good. Kiari-san glad you now understand. Yesshh, that would be truely very, very evil. Perhaps Kiari-san and her sister will save that idea for a sequal or something. -

**silverfangedgoddess09,** Thanks for the two reviews. Yesh, they frighten Kiari-san as well. And yes, Iruka is, like, totally preggy. Haha, saved for you, eh? Well, too bad so sad. - Morning sickness must suck, but Kiari-san wouldn't know exactly. Haha, she knows she loved that part too; totally freaking out harmless Konohamaru. Haha! Chapters will be updated when Kiari-san and Dana-chan can get 'em. School is so totally evil!

**Elecia Pena,** Thanks for the review. Kiari-san glad you weren't disappointed either, 'cause school can be evil and they may not get their updates up as soon as they wished them. Yesshh, Kiari-san is planning Iruka's reaction for near, near future as you speak. Very scary, indeed, and also exciting. -

Now, enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer- **Nope, no, nuh-uh, sorry. Naruto isn't own by them.

**Ninjutsu Baby**

..:Chapter Two:..

Bouncing lively down the beige and soft olive green hall the masked jounin happily hummed a nameless tune to himself. Sleek wooden floors silently squeaked under his dark sandals and slow spinning fans whirled in harmony above his silver-ish haired head. His nameless tune vibrated in his throat, emmitted through closed lips, and echoed gently against the plastered walls and ceiling. His uncovered eye was turned up in its own smile and his long arms brushed passed his thighs with each swish of his legs as he continued down the hall in his joyous manner.

Soon he ended his happy walk, the unknown tune still not coming to a stop. A sliding door stood before him, a sign above indicating which room it was. Opening the door a tiny crack, being ever so quiet, the ex-ANBU member peeked inside and watched the teacher grade the last of his papers. The fabric of his mask around the area of where his mouth should be lifted upward, making it seem like he was smiling.

The brunette who sat inside the classroom, behind a solid oak desk, smiled proudly at himself. A neat stack of graded papers sat silently at his right and one, only one, ungraded paper sat infront of him. Usually grading took him so long, but it seemed this night it was a snap. Uncapping the poppy red marker pen he began looking over his last paper, making needed corrections here and there. Once done with that he marked the student's grade in a circle at the top and capped his pen. Slowly picking up the thin paper he set it upon the top of the graded papers. He was finished.

He stood up, fully satsified with himself, and took the neat stack of graded papers in his hands. He suddenly remembered a forgotten step, he forgot to record the grades. He set down the stack of graded papers and opened a thin drawer in the wooden desk. The brunette pulled out a spiral notebook with the word "Grades" on the front. Seating himself back into his chair he opened the notebook and started recording the finished papers.

Kakashi stifled a soft snicker as he silently slid open the classroom door. With practiced swiftness and grace he walked into the room, but not on wooden floors. He was on the ceiling, hands together in a signature to keep his concentration. This was sure to startle his little dolphin. He sniggered silently to himself.

Iruka reopened the drawer and placed the booklet into it when finished. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth as he stood up to exit the room. _I wonder if Kakashi's already done with training_, the brunette thought, _maybe I should check up on him_.

The silver-haired shinobi sniggered again against his hand to muffle the sound. Down below he saw his Iruka-senei slowly heading for the door. He was only about an inch or so from the wooden frame when someone else popped into the room. "The Power of Youth!" they screamed happily.

In walked the overly-hyper duo, Gai-sensei and his star pupil Lee. "Hello Gai-sensei; hello Lee," Iruka stated politely with a nod of his head.

"Hellooooooo!" they greeted enthusiastically, striking dramtic poses. Above, standing on the plaster ceiling, Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Pardon my rudeness, but what are you doing _here_?" Iruka asked intrigued.

"We" -Lee answered dramtically, "-are touring the acedemy of youth!"

Kakashi stifled another laughter as he fought to stay hanging on the ceiling. Still he listened on, curiously.

The brunette fidgeted where he stood, feeling himself sweatdropping. "Al-alright," he managed at last, "But please make this room quick. I have to get home.."

"Okay!" Gai cheered, waltzing into the room with a group of people following him.

"This is Iruka-sensei!" Lee introduced the group to the scarred teacher, "Here he teaches future konaha shinobi the history of shinobi, ninjitsu arts, and other things! Won't you tell us more Iruka-sensei!" The whole group turned to him expectantly.

"Um.." the addressed shinobi hesitated, "That's really about it, Lee-kun." the teacher wrapped up.

"Questions?" Lee cried out to the group, "Does anyone have questions for Iruka-sensei?"

"Yeah!" A girl, looking to be the age of eight, raised her hand high in the air. She pointed to the ceiling of the room, "Why is there a person on the ceiling?"

Iruka blinked blankly at the girl. Looking up at the ceiling he saw nothing but the lights dangling from it. "I don't see anyone," he answered, raising an eyebrown at her, "Are you sure you saw someone?"

"Yes," she tallied quickly, huffing at the teacher, "He had silver hair and a mask that went to here," at that she motioned to the bridge of her nose. Her brown eyebrows were knitted together as she kept a finger at her nose. "Only one of his eyes was showing."

The teacher's brows furrowed in thought at the description before a small smile played on his lips. "Really?" he grinned down at the pouting girl, patting her head sweetly, "Well then, I believe you."

"Well, you shou--Wait.. You do?" she raised an eyebrow, "But a moment ago..."

He just smiled lightly, advoiding the girl as he tried waving everyone out of the classroom, "Okay, enough questions. You all have to go so I can finish up some things before I can go. You wouldn't want to hold me back now, would you?"

Lee sent him a wink then gathered all the children, "Okay! Next we shall visit Gai-sensei to learn about Youthfullness!" the genin exclaimed. He smiled widely at the kids and guided them out of the room. He threw a grin over his shoulder to Iruka, "Everyone say goodbye to Iruka-sensei!" He playfully ordered the kids. They chorused the saying and then, the whole group was gone.

The teacher gave a wave as the group left his classroom, closing the door behing them. Grinning happily to himself he walked over to his desk and sat himself in his chair. He leaned his elbows on the desk, resting his chin in his hands, "Have you been here the whole time?"

Kakashi appeared once again in a puff of smoke, still hanging on the ceiling. He jumped down from his spot and stood before the desk. He grinned, or what looked like a grin through that mask, and nodded. "Yes, I have. You're so much fun to observe," he winked and smiled wider at the red on his dolphin's face.

Coughing uncomfortably into the fist of his hand, Iruka redirected his gaze to his desk. Taking the papers off of the oak wood, he held them in his hands, tapping the sides on the desk to even them out. When he finished, he placed the assignments back atop of the wood and shifted his eyes to the door. Eventually, he met the ex-ANBU's eyes, "Well... Is there something you need?"

"Mm, not really," he hummed in reply, stepping behind the desk and leaning against it, facing the brunet. Tugging down his mask with a finger, he leaned over to place a brief kiss to the other's lips. Then he was up again, smiling from behind his mask yet again. "And how has your day been?" he asked innocently.

A small clot of red crept onto the other's cheeks, but the teacher smiled in response. As he was recalling his day, he thought of whether or not to worry Kakashi and mention the weird feelings this morning. In the end, he decided upon simply bringing it up, but not letting it wander any further. "I felt a little faint this morning. Maybe just an odd case of nausea?"

"Nausea?" the silver-haired jounin asked, raising a covered eyebrow. He sniggered mentally to himself, amused at the unknowing. He was just so cute. "It won't be good to catch a cold, love," the corners of his lips quirked up in a smirk.

"Of course it wouldn't. Who would substitute my class, anyways?" Iruka replied, looking suspiciously at the older male. He sighed, closing his eyes and reaching up to massage his temples, "I just hope it's _only_ a cold."

Kakashi almost felt guilty about the upcoming symptoms for the younger, but not quite. The teacher would hopefully thank him later for this gift he'd implanted in him. Still, slight guilt feeding in the depths of his stomach, he slid his mask down around his neck and raised his hand. Tilting the other's chin back with a couple fingers, he leaned over and pressed a couple rather brief kisses to his lips. Afterward, he stood straight with his smile actually showing for a second or two before he replaced the mask.

"Are you done for the day?"

The brunet savored the fleeting kisses, eyes tentively opening. With half-lidded eyes, he noticed the other's obvious smile and grinned in return. He loved being able to see his jounin's real face, and all of it. He raised his lids higher off his eyes and nodded, still grinning goofily. "Yes, I'm all done. Is there something you have planned?"

"Not really," he replied honestly, taking the smaller's hand and lifting him onto his feet; "Maybe just a little dinner outting." It was the least he could do for later events. Best to get on his good side too before telling him the truth of his sort of illness anyhow.

The other raised an eyebrow at the seemingly romancing, but brushed it aside. It'd be nice to go out for dinner once, not counting the many times he had taken Naruto to get instant ramen. He walked around from in front of his chair to being toe-to-toe with his boyfriend. "Sounds good to me."

**:-:-:TBC:-:-:**

Kiari-san thanks you all for being so patient with them. They are truely sorry about the major delay. They'll try never to do it again, never ever ever ever! Forgive them! And hopefully the next chapter will be updated soon after this huge delay. Again; sorry!

Flames are ignored, constructive criticism is highly appreciated, and praise is great for Kiari-san and Dana-chan's egos.


	4. Chapter 3

**Title:** Ninjutsu Baby  
**Author:** kawaiichiisaikitsune  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairings:** KakaIru  
**Summary:** They had been together and happy for years. But with the help of a secret, forbidden Ninjutsu art and a manic Konoha ninja their lives are going to change. And the impossible is going to happen. KakaIruMpreg

**Angel Food 101**, thanks for your review!

**Takuya**, thanks for your review! We'll update as soon as we possibly can with our now busy schedules.

**Fullmetal Otaku-chan,** thanks for your review! I just don't know; the little scoundrel. XDD

**Kirallie**, thanks for your review! Oh, you bet!

**Angel2Demon**, thanks for your review! Thank you so much. We absolutely adore compliments. XD

**violet **_(anon)_, thanks for that information and for your review!

**Muryou **_(anon)_, thanks for your review. And, yes, it's very uncool of Kakashi, but who knows how Iruka will take it. C:

**Alina11**, thanks for your review. Aww, I'm glad we updated too.

**Mo de Aries**, thanks for your review. We're glad you like it, and are impatiently awaiting the next chapter. Just kidding, but, thank you nonetheless.

Disclaimer- They no own. Sorry to disappoint.

**Ninjutsu Baby**

..:Chapter Three:..

Kakashi led the brown-haired teacher down the street lit with streams of colorful lanterns, an arm looped around the slim waist casually. With his mask pulled up past his nose once again, a smile was secretly covered and his eyes glinted with an unreadable emotion. Iruka wasn't sure what to think as he was brought pass all the restaurants he knew of that were fine, but at a perfectly low price. "Where are we going, exactly?" he asked slowly, watching one of the finest diners as they passed it. There were many other more ahead of him, but he did not know much about them besides the fact they were for people much better financed than the rest of Konoha.

"You'll see," the jounin replied, giving the other a sickeningly sweet smile. He changed his view to the restaurants on the sides of the path, and looked for the one that he recognized. After a few more minutes of silent walking, Kakashi stopped at a very extravagant diner and steered his company near the entrance. He lifted the material that clouded the entrance for himself and the brunet, "Ladies first," he grinned, gesturing with his arm for the other to go in.

The other aimed a light-hearted glare at his comment, but walked through the curtains drawn for him. Beyond those curtains resided a large, fancy dining area. Candles decorated marble tables and booths of solid cream; hanging from textured ceilings on silver cords that flared into glass covers of see-through red and cream. The glow from the burning candle flame was soft and warm in a comforting homey feel as they reflected off glossy red walls.

The walls in all four directions were decorated in a thin red coating of paint. A creamy beige color bordered the bottom ledge of the walls as well as a foot tall strip near the top that was again painted through with the same red color. Frames of recent and old Hokages lined up on the most eastern wall while the others were littered with contemporary paintings and tapestries of an old time.

Kakashi and Iruka were led to a marble red table among the many and took seats on black steel chairs with cream cushions. The warm candles sat in the middle of their square table along with small bouquet of red and white roses in a narrow glass vase dyed a bloody red. They were handed laminated menus and left to make up their minds on what meals they wanted as the waiter fetched their drinks.

Iruka looked thoroughly through the items to purchase and his small smile dropped a little bit every few moments, leaving a frown on his lips. He folded the laminated object and placed in on the clothed table before him, staring at it. Lifting his gaze to stare at the walls, he placed his elbow on the near edge of the table, and hid his eyes from the man across him with his hand. "Every thing here is so expensive, how can we afford this?"

"Order something cheap," the silver-haired man joked with a humorous light in his uncovered eye. When he only received a dull, unamused look, he took another route. "Don't worry," he purred, folding his menu across the table and reaching for the other's hand to remove it from hiding him, "I can pull some strings. Mr. Yagano owes us a slight favor after all."

The brunet gave a slightly confused gaze, "And why does he owe us?" A dark brown eyebrow was arched, "You didn't blackmail him or anything, did you?" he questioned in an accusing tone.

"Of course not," he responded incredulously, a smirk twitching on his lips under the cloth of his mask, "My team was under paid for his work. I expect him to understand that."

"If you say so," the chuunin said in a partially disbelieving tone. "Still, I feel a bit uncomfortable here. It's all so… Out of our league, I suppose," he voiced, stiffening ever so slightly as he glanced around the diner. He felt a thumb move in reassuring circles on the back of his hands, and the gloved palm warmed a selective part of his hand.

Kakashi opened his mouth almost unnoticeably to assure his dear brunet when the waiter returned with their drink orders and set them down in front of them. Then he asked if they were ready to order their meals and the ex-ANBU answered in the positive. Once food orders were taken, the waiter disappeared and conversation returned until their food came.

After a fine dinner, which indeed had been less pricey than what Iruka had thought, the pair left the diner. With a little reluctance on the brunet's part, they held hands as they neared their living quarters. "Shall we get dessert, dolphin?" the silver haired shinobi asked, his masked lips curving upward.

Iruka coughed suddenly, a thick red blanketing his scarred nose and cheeks to the tips of his ears. He placed a hand to his chest as the older took to lightly pounding his back in concern. When the brunet stopped, he looked up at him with that heavy blush still adorn and an embarrassed, almost panicked expression.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Kakashi gave a hearty laugh, keeping his hand on the other's back and walking along the path. He smiled wickedly at the unfaltering blush on the teacher's face, and swooped in for a chaste kiss, not bothering to stop their onward movements and uncaring of whoever could see.

Despite the flaring heat in his cheeks, the chuunin returned with fewer hesitances than usual, picking up his hand and curling a finger under the mask to draw it down. It pooled around the other's neck as they continued down the street by instinct, the younger only stumbling slightly.

Eventually, the two reached their home, breaking further away from the heated desire. The oldest of the couple took out his key and had slight difficulty getting it into the slot. The moment he heard the click, however, he took out the key, stuffed it in his pocket and opened the door. Grabbing onto Iruka, he crashed their lips together once more, reaching to pull off his head band, and threw it halfway across the room as they continued to fumble through their home.

The two fell back on their bed, Iruka below the jounin with his legs bent over the edge and arms wrapped loosely around the other's neck while his knee was positioned between his legs with one hand on his lower back and the other placed beside his head. Their outer clothing had been discarded upon the floor thoughtlessly along with their shoes, headbands, and other accessories.

Kakashi descended upon the brunet underneath him, tackling his bronze skin with lips and teeth. He tried to cover every inch of this toned body with his kisses and bites while he persuaded his partner to strip himself of the useless garment he was still wearing. Once they were both completely undressed, Kakashi made sure to give his dolphin the best night he'd ever had.

At least until it was all over.

The ex-ANBU leaned over his brunet, stroking his soft cheek with the back of his hand. He placed a kiss to his forehead, before drawing back and brushing the brown hair from his face. "I… I need to tell you something," he purred, slightly nervous. He wasn't sure how the other was going to react.

Iruka, dazed by what had just taken place, smiled softly with closed eyes and nodded. "Alright, what is it?" he said, shifting from the position on his back to get a little bit more comfortable. He opened his eyes to peer into the uncovered face of his lover.

Kakashi placed a couple other kisses to various spots on his dolphin's face with a purr. "I learned of an old ninjutsu," he hummed, "It can make people pregnant by using the blood of the 'father.'" He began trailing butterfly kisses down the other's neck, enjoying the soft moan he was eliciting. "It was meant for barren woman who had wanted a family of their own. It's been a forbidden technique for a while now though." The jounin paused to nip gently at the supple skin of his neck. "I used it… on you…"

Pushing the older man off of him, Iruka let everything sink in as he tried to create a bigger distance between the two. He thought about what was just said, and wasn't entirely sure about how to react. He settled for a strict frown, and glaring full-force at his partner. "And _why_ did you do that?"

The silver-haired shinobi let himself be pushed nearly off the bed, catching himself to sit at the edge. It probably wasn't the best of news for the brunet, he knew, but he wasn't exactly sure what he was expecting. Maybe a slap on the wrist, a light scolding, something simple that wouldn't last too long. Had he thought wrong? Apparently so, he mused as he watched Iruka glare heatedly at him as he inched off the bed and looked to be ready to sweep his clothes from the floor.

Figuring he wasn't going to get an answer, the teacher collected his under garments and pulled them on quickly, showing the other his back. He refused to look at the other as he picked up his clothing and placed them on, one at a time. After he was finished, he faced the ex-ANBU and gave a disappointed stare, as if to say "how could you?"

If Kakashi was the 'nervous under a disappointed look' sort of person, he'd have bitten his lip in shame. However, he wasn't that type of person and looked straight on at his proclaimed dolphin. He said nothing however, just sat there at the edge of the bed watching the other stare at him with a slight fidget.

"Just tell me _why_ you did it, Kakashi," Iruka stressed, not dropping his gaze. Opting for taking a few steps closer, the brunet sighed deeply. "Either way, I'm not going to be very happy about this. But, if you told me a good enough reason, then maybe I wouldn't be too mad."

"Thought it'd be nice," he smiled weakly.

Eye twitching, Iruka shook his head in disbelief. "If that's your reason, then you should've discussed it with me at least. You could've at least asked if I _wanted_ a family with you. Maybe if we had talked it out, this would all be less stressful. But, I don't want to handle this right now. Honestly, Kakashi… Just…" Iruka, eyes now downcast, reached up to scratch his scar, and said slightly saddened, "I just don't want you around right now… Please, just leave me alone to my thoughts for a while."

The jounin looked at him blankly. "True," he said lightly with a shrug, but made no notion to move from his spot on the bed. Instead, he leaned back to stare up at the ceiling with a slight smirk twitching upon his lips; "But that wasn't my real reason." He laughed briefly, before picking himself off the bed and sidling next to the other and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "Night," he said and exited the bedroom. Now Iruka had more to think about.

**:-:-:TBC:-:-:**

Kiari-san thanks you all for being so patient with them. They are truly sorry about the major delay. They'll try never to do it again, never ever ever ever! Forgive them! And hopefully the next chapter will be updated soon after this huge delay. Again; sorry!!

Flames are ignored, constructive criticism is highly appreciated, and praise is great for Kiari-san and Dana-chan's egos.


	5. Chapter 4

**Title:** Ninjutsu Baby  
**Author:** kawaiichiisaikitsune  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairings:** KakaIru  
**Summary:** They had been together and happy for years. But with the help of a secret, forbidden Ninjutsu art and a manic Konoha ninja their lives are going to change. And the impossible is going to happen. (KakaIru)(Mpreg)

Kiari-san and Dana-chan apologize for the horrific delay of chapter four. But now they are ahead of game so updates should be a little easier and there shouldn't be as horrible a delay as previously. They can't promise anything though. They also changed their way of writing the chapters. Instead of writing one paragraph each, they now write until they feel content (usually four or five paragraphs) and then switch. See if you can tell any difference, though Kiari-san doubts you will. XD Also, they are personally answering their reviews by PMs for those who are logged-in. For those anonymous reviews, they will be answered at the end of the chapter. Well, enjoy!

**Ninjutsu Baby**

..:Chapter Four:..

Later on in the night, after a few, long hours of just thinking, the teacher was finally ready to confront his boyfriend. However, as said male had already left, he was unable to simply walk up to him and sort out his last little thoughts. He thought he could go find the silver-haired jounin, but one look at the clock stopped him from doing any such thing. But what if his Kakashi was lured into some stranger's home? What would Iruka do then?

The brunet bit his lip, staring at the clock as it slowly, ever so slowly, ticked the seconds away with a dull, irritating tick-tock. He tore his eyes away after two agonizing minutes and looked upon the closed door. It looked so cold and unforgiving standing there completely stationery. He wished anything it'd open up to reveal the man of his thoughts. Then maybe everything would light up again. He had every right to be angry, he knew, but now he wish he hadn't have been.

Pushing any oncoming thoughts aside, Iruka decided to get some rest and worry about Kakashi's whereabouts tomorrow. Hopefully the day following this one would show itself as a brighter day. Changing out of his clothes and into some clean, sleeping clothes, the brunet settled himself in the bed that appeared to be much larger without his silver-haired shinobi sharing it with him. He tried to block any thoughts or feelings he didn't want to deal with right now, and choose to sleep on Kakashi's pillow tonight.

Luckily, the next day did indeed show itself to be a much brighter day. The sun beamed in bright rays of cheery yellow and golden orange, resting upon fresh green grass, hard brown dirt streets, brick and mud buildings, straw and titled roofs, and the crystal waters scattered about the village in wells and lakes and springs. Birds chirped their merry songs to each other, stray animals voiced their uplifting opinions, and busy village people uttered agreements. However, Kakashi never returned to the place when Iruka was awake. He did stop by for a change of clothes, though, before heading out to the bridge. His team was surprised to see him there much earlier than the appointed time.

"Kaka-sensei!" Sakura stated in amazement, "What are you doing here already? Normally, we have to wait over three hours for you to show up…" the kunoichi pointed out, slightly confused. It was just a little bit weird to see their leader here at the appointed time.

"I had a good night," he lied with a shrug and a sad smirk behind his mask.

Naruto shrugged, as did Sakura, and Sasuke simply was not interested in the conversation at all. The blond male and bubble-gum haired female chose to end this topic and get on to training. Besides, what did it matter if their sensei was on time for once? He was there, at least, so no bother talking about it.

Despite it being a brilliant day, one brown-haired, scarred teacher was having a miserable time of his own. He swallowed the nausea back down his throat as he walked down the long corridor that was the medical hall. If this was going to happen, then he needed to know the ifs, the possibilities, and the choices he had to do with it. It seemed like an hour's worth of walking before he reached the door of his doctor's office.

Knocking politely on the door, to assure himself the doctor was alone, he only opened the door when he heard a gruff "come in." He entered the room with precaution, wondering how he was going to explain this to his doctor. His male doctor. It just seemed too far-fetched and unbelievable. Or maybe he just didn't _want_ to believe it. Whichever the case, he noted the scarce surprise on the doctor's face.

"Iruka, to what do I owe this pleasure?" the ebony-haired doctor smiled politely at his regular patient. He gestured the other chair in the room, watching as the brunet sat himself in the strict chair.

"I have some things I wish to discuss with you," the teacher answered in a low voice, hands twined in his lap and eyes staring seriously at his doctor's kind face.

"Alright, what kind of things?" the medical professional wheeled himself over on his swivel chair, eyes showing his concern.

"Well," Iruka began slowly, turning his attention upon his fidgeting hands, "You know Hatake Kakashi..." He hesitated, "And... how he is..."

A brow raised up the other's forehead, but he nodded, "I do believe I do."

"And how we..." he faltered, blushing brightly. The doctor took pity upon the brunet and nodded again with a knowing smile. "Well, I don't know how..." he lied quietly, "But I think... I might be pregnant..."

Dr. Daiki looked startled, but the expression died almost as quickly as it had come. He supposed anything was possible when there were ninjitsu's around the world. "So then, you would like me to perform some tests for you?" he questioned, smiling when the other nodded, "That should be no problem then, Mr. Umino. If you would follow me, please?" He stood from his chair and headed out of the office and further down the hall, the teacher trailing after him.

Iruka was led into a prim white room, decorated with a cabinet, counter, swivel chair, and a high bed lined with paper. There was a door to the side which most likely led to a bathroom and a couple hand-held gadgets hanging on the wall. He was told to take a seat upon the bed as the medical expert looked through the cabinet. When the other turned back to him, he held out a sort of stick like thing with a small window. He took it, confused.

Daiki laughed, "It's a pregnancy test. You pee on the end of the stick. It's a standard model you can buy at the store."

"Oh. Alright," Iruka all but mumbled, blush staining his cheeks at the prospect. He followed the motioned hand to the bathroom, closing the door securely behind him and walking over to the toilet. Sighing, he proceeded in doing what he was partially instructed to do. After finishing, he stepped out of the room, holding the pregnancy test in one of his hands.

The doctor took the thing and turned back to the counter as the other sat himself back on the paper-lined bed, feeling rather awkward. The medical man did something with the test before turning back to the teacher with an assuring smile. "It'll be only two minutes," he informed, taking his seat on the swivel chair not far from the counter itself.

The two minutes felt like two days as they waited for the test in silence. Neither tried starting up a conversation, feeling it would most likely just end awkwardly for them. So they remained quiet, waiting for the nonexistent ding that would end the two minutes of waiting. A seemingly long while later, that ding signaled, and Dr. Daiki went back over to the counter top to see the results.

He picked up the test stick carefully and studied the little window it supported. He seemed to frown and smile at the same time. "Well, it's positive," he said as he turned to Iruka, "You are indeed pregnant. Very extraordinary and amazing. Lucky dog." He laughed in joking, tossing the test in the convenient trashcan and leaning against the counter. "I'm sure you have questions for me."

The brunet nodded slowly, conjuring up all the things he wanted to know since the beginning. The first one was relatively simple, "What are my options?"

"As I see it, there's the same two options for you as there are for women. You either keep the baby or you don't and go through an abortion."

"How would that work? Considering the gender difference."

"That does make it tough, but considering a baby can only be developed within the uterus you must be gifted with the female reproductive systems as well as your own real gender's. So basically we should be able to do the same thing, just with a different approach. Of course, there is also the non-surgical approach where we'd give you medicine to take and the egg will pass out on its own. But seeing as your not gifted with a vagina, I fear where it'll pass out and the possible pain that could cause. Therefore, I would suggest a surgical abortion if that is the choice you're going for."

"I don't know," Iruka replied slowly, looking down at his hands that rested in his lap, "What are the possibilities of something like a miscarriage?"

Daiki took a minute of thought to himself before responding, "Well, there is more than one type of pregnancy loss; stillbirth, ectopic pregnancy, molar pregnancy, and miscarriage, as you suggested. Miscarriage is merely loosing your state of pregnancy before 20 weeks due to a genetic problem in the fetus where as stillbirth is the loss after 20 weeks of pregnancy. Ectopic and molar pregnancy is a little more serious, but I don't want you to worry much about them. If you want to keep the baby, I wouldn't worry about a pregnancy loss until it happens."

"What will happen if I make it through all nine months and the actual birth is going to happen? How is that going to work without a vagina?"

"I've been thinking that myself, since a male pregnancy is extremely rare even in a place like this; full of secret arts and ninjutsu's. Here are my thoughts; we'll do the normal thing for you as we do with any female, occasional appointments and check-ups during your three trimesters and set out a due date. The actual birth will most likely have to be more of a C-section surgery due to the absence of a vagina and probably a cervix. Also, considering the gender, your 'water' won't 'break' like in a female, signaling they're going to be going into labor. Instead, what I think I would want you to do for us, is that if you felt any kind of contraction or even an extreme abdominal cramp, come straight to the hospital and we'd see what the equivalence of the pain is. Understand?"

The teacher nodded, soaking in all the information he was being told. "Thank you, Dr. Daiki. This really was a help," he said, standing up with a curt bow, "I should probably go now, though. I'll think about my decision."

"If you have any questions don't be hesitant to come visit. It's always nice to hear from patients like you," the man smiled warmly, getting to his feet as the other headed for the door, "And please really think through your choices and get back to us. We don't know how far along you are right now, so the sooner you make your decision, the better it is for your health."

"I will," Iruka bowed at the door, turning out and heading back down the long hall. Thoughts whirled restlessly in his head. What was he going to do?

**:-:-:TBC:-:-:**

Kiari-san did research for all the medical stuff, so they're all correct. She will also be answering all the anonymous reviews while Dana-chan answers the reviews of the logged-in reviewers.

:-:Anonymous Review Replies:-:

**Muryou**, thanks for your review. Indeed Kakashi has another reason, but you won't know that until next chapter. Oh, Iruka isn't very happy about that either. XD Who knows, who knows. Stay tuned. :)

**Jennifer**, thanks for your review. Here you are. Hope you enjoyed.

**ImInTheMiddleOfAHighway**, thanks for your review. Thank you very much. We do enjoy the flattering. See ya.

Flames are ignored, constructive criticism is highly appreciated, and praise is great for Kiari-san and Dana-chan's egos.


	6. Chapter 5

**Title:** Ninjutsu Baby  
**Author:** kawaiichiisaikitsune  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairings:** KakaIru  
**Summary:** They had been together and happy for years. But with the help of a secret, forbidden Ninjutsu art and a manic Konoha ninja their lives are going to change. And the impossible is going to happen. KakaIruMpreg

So, yay, I'm doing the author notes this time. :) Sorry for the almost-year delay. (Again, right? / ) We have a plan though, got everythin mapped out, so we're hoping to get updates going better. Just gotta stay away from writer's block is all. Anyways, hope you like this chapter. Enjoy! :)

**Ninjutsu Baby**

..:Chapter Five:..

For a good couple of hours, Iruka idly wandered the clear streets, having taken the day off and choosing to mull over what he had just been told by the doctor. He had been thinking carefully about the two choices, thinking about what he really wanted out of this predicament. Regardless of how he was placed in this situation, he knew to think of it as how to come out of it.

Caught in his thoughts, his feet carried him for hours, not appearing to be one bit tired, though. He frowned in concentration, eyebrows knitting together subconsciously as his thoughts about birthing a baby blended together. On one hand, it would be quite complicated raising a baby when both "parental units" had full-time jobs. But, the back of his mind spoke, it wasn't as if he was against the idea of having a baby.

In all honesty, actually, Iruka wouldn't mind for one second having a child come into his life. That was why he chose teaching younger students, because he simply adored children. Especially if he were given one of his own, he knew he'd care for it greatly and be happy with such a child. But, it was the fact of where all of this might end up. In one aspect, it was his fear speaking to him and confronting him about whether or not he'd make a good father. And, from another view point of his mind, it was his residual anger from being the guinea pig to Kakashi's unauthorized plan.

Slowly drawing himself out of his depressing thoughts, he choose his first plan of action was to actually talk to his partner about this whole ordeal, get some facts straight, and converse through all of it with him. Just because the decision of Iruka being pregnant was conversed didn't mean the discussion of having the baby had to be left unspoken of.

Chocolate orbs looked to the sky, smiling softly as the sun began to lower into the ground. The traces of a smile, however, were wiped from his face as he realized just where he had walked to. Absently kicking himself mentally, he walked onto the sturdy bridge, waiting for his silver-haired boyfriend to come back with his team from their mission. He remembered being told by the jounin that they met there before a mission and after a mission, and hoped desperately that he hadn't missed the four shinobi.

And to his luck, he didn't miss them at all, as he saw three little figures and one taller one head for the bridge. The blonde boy, Naruto, was skipping, obviously pleased with the turn out of their mission, his arms hooked around either teammate. The pink-haired girl, Sakura, seemed content to skip along with him, pleased as well, and the ebony-haired boy, Sasuke, actually let himself be dragged along by the hyper-active one. Their leader was smiling through his mask.

"Ah! Iruka-sensei!" Naruto cried excitedly as he noticed the scarred teacher on the bridge leaning back on the railing. He released his teammates and raced over to him, giving him a giant hug and bright smile. "What are you doing here?" he chimed with question when he let go.

"Just curious to see how my favorite student was doing," he lied with a smile, patting his head. His attention was elsewhere when the rest of them team caught up with the excitable blonde. Nausea gnawed at his stomach when he glanced over to the bright blue eye of the ex-ANBU.

"Hey! Iruka-sensei! Why don't you come to the ramen stand with us?" the fox demon carrier offered brightly, tugging on the brunet's sleeve to gain his full attention.

He smiled rather weakly, "Sure, I'll tag along."

"Kaka-sensei, Iruka-sensei's coming with us to get ramen," the blonde yelled back to their jounin leader, never having let go of the teacher's sleeve. He faced the brunet with a proud grin, "C'mon, Iruka-sensei," he said, dragging the older shinobi along the way to the ramen stand. Iruka faintly smiled at his former student as the other rambled about the mission they had just completed, full of unnecessary facial expressions.

He glanced backwards to see Sakura trying to engage in conversation with the Uchiha heir, Kakashi walking beside them, face covered by an orange book he seemed to be engrossed in. Sighing inaudibly, he turned his undivided attention back onto Naruto beside him.

Eventually, the five shinobi made it to the stand and sat down on the stools beyond the curtain, the owner immediately recognizing his blonde customer. Naruto grinned cheekily at the older male before ordering himself beef ramen to start off with.

Unfortunately for Iruka, the blonde had decided without realizing it to sit right in the middle, Iruka taking the seat to the left of him without thinking too much of it. Sasuke sat down nonchalantly on the other side of the boy, the bubblegum-haired girl happily taking the seat on the other side of the Uchiha. Which left the vacant seat on Iruka's other side to be occupied by the silver-haired jounin.

All the ramen bowls were ordered and served without a word between the two teachers. There was endless chatter, however, from the scarred man's other side as Naruto carried on a one-sided conversation with his teammates. It became two-sided as Sakura decided to respond, but Sasuke seemed to refuse to talk.

Iruka felt rather awkward as he sat next to the ex-ANBU with a bowl of ramen he wasn't interested in eating. It didn't smell appetizing and he had a feeling his stomach wasn't going to agree with the meal. So he pushed it away, slightly in the blonde's direction, knowing he'd probably eat once he was done slurping up his own.

"Not hungry?" The voice surprised the brunet, so much so that he nearly jumped. He turned his attention to the masked shinobi, nausea gripping at his stomach again. He swallowed the nervousness back into his stomach as it crept up.

"I guess not," he replied softly.

"Ah," the other sounded in understanding, glancing to his own dish.

Iruka inhaled deeply and let the breath out slowly, turning his gaze on the man beside him. He reluctantly peered into the only eye visible, face taking on a serious yet contemplative look. "I saw the doctor today," he voiced, knowing the other would understand completely.

And he did. Pushing his dish away for the moment and placing a single elbow on the wood counter, resting his head on the fisted hand, Kakashi looked back into chocolate orbs. "Oh? And what did he say?"

Not fully convinced that the silver-haired man was actually interested and betting the jounin already knew, to an extent, what he was going to say, Iruka said, "He confirmed it. Daiki-sensei was confused as to how, but he did tell me my options and everything."

"So then, you have a lot to think about," Kakashi stated easily with a laid-back voice, the outline of his lips through the mask twitching slightly upward.

"I do," he admitted with a sigh, looking at the bowl of ramen steaming next to the other's elbow. He chose to glare lightly back up at him. "Thanks to you. You still have a lot of explaining to do, you know."

"I know," the silver-haired man smiled, "Later."

"Of course. But that means I expect you to actually come home."

"You have my word, Iruka."

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto suddenly chimed from his other side, gaining his attention, "Is this mine too?" He pointed at the bowl between him and the brunet.

"Yes, you can have it," the teacher smiled warmly.

"Thanks, Iruka-senei!"

The conversation between the two adults had been broken, but the uncomfortable air that had settled above their heads was understanding. Still, to Iruka, it was slightly awkward being here with the jounin's team, but he threw out that fact and quirked an amused eyebrow at the blonde stuffing his mouth beside him.

Eventually, everyone had finished their ramen bowls, or twenty bowls in Naruto's case. The three students stared cautiously at Kakashi, once again missing the opportunity to have a glance at what was underneath the mask, but shrugged it off after a moment.

"Bye, Iruka-sensei! See you later!" The ecstatic genin called to his teacher, waving enthusiastically and leaving with his teammates. Iruka waved back at him, smiling faintly, Kakashi standing beside him with his nose buried in that god-forsaken orange-covered book.

"Let's go home." Iruka voiced softly to his companion, turning in the opposite direction of his former students and walking toward the house he resided in, knowing Kakashi would be following him.

Reaching the home, he unlocked the door, allowing himself inside, the other following close behind. He removed his headband and vest, sighing slightly as though relieved to be rid of the garments. He was no longer a shinobi, but just a regular human being. Afterward, not waiting for the other, he headed over to the kitchen to get himself a drink. Settling with a simple glass of water, he sat himself at the wooden dining table, expecting the other to sit across from him. He did.

"Explain."

"You love children," the jounin stated simply. His own vest and headband was removed, however, his mask still remained.

"Yes, that's why I became a teacher."

"And you know as well as I do that you want one of your own. You want a family."

"Eventually, yes," Iruka frowned, "I wasn't sure about now or anytime soon. Don't you have doubts?"

Kakashi smirked softly, not answering the question, "Then get an abortion."

"That is an option. Is that all you have to say for yourself, though?"

"No," he shrugged.

"Then let me hear the rest of it."

"A successor. No matter how much you see Naruto as a son, you know he's not going to follow in your footsteps. And I'm sure you'd like the thought of someone following after you; your own blood son or daughter, for that matter."

"I suppose, yes," Iruka stated simply, "But I don't see how that was enough reason for you to put me in this state without my consent."

The silver-haired jounin leaned back in his chair, "It seemed a good enough reason for me."

"But we never actually talked about it. And you just sprung this on me, expecting me to be perfectly fine with this?" Iruka's tone was rough, brown eyes unusually narrowed in suspicion.

"Well, no, I didn't expect you to be fine with it. I just figured we'd work through that bump when we got there," Kakashi relaxed into the back of the chair, returning the look with his own calm gaze.

The brunet sighed, slumping in his seat and staring at the glass of water that sat before him. There was no more point in arguing, he figured as he slowly stood up. He had a huge decision to make now, but what was done was done and there was no taking it back. Still, he wasn't sure how he was supposed to trust the other anymore if he insisted on doing things without consulting him in the least. He didn't want to think about it.

"We're done for now," he said before trudging off toward the bedroom. He felt extremely tired now.

The other soon followed after him. However, after the teacher entered the room, he slammed the door shut on the other's nose. "You're sleeping on the couch," he called as explanation.

Rubbing his nose, the jounin turned back around and headed back out to the living room where the couch was situated. He could deal with this for a little while, he reasoned with himself, removing the shinobi garments that were placed there.

Settling into the relatively comfortable piece of furniture, Kakashi willed himself to sleep, thoughts darting subconsciously to the brunet in their bedroom. Idly, as he drifted between awareness and sleep, he wondered what the other's choice would be in the end. Yet, the jounin was not worried in the slightest.

Morning came rather quickly, and Kakashi woke up slowly, sitting up with a small yawn and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He stood from his spot on the couch and wandered to the kitchen, recognizing a plate of buttered toast and a cup of coffee. The ex-ANBU walked over to the undoubtedly quickly made meal and picked up a piece of toast, putting the bread in his mouth.

Light blue eyes searched for the clock in the room, realizing he had about a half an hour before he was officially three hours late for meeting his students. Which meant, in other words, he was perfectly on schedule. Smiling, he seated himself at the wooden table where Iruka had sat yesterday and finished the simple meal, cautiously drinking his coffee.

At the school, Iruka stood in front of his class, lecturing on the rules of the shinobi and tested their knowledge and how much they had remembered. So far, actually, the brunet concluded they were doing very well and it was about time to move onto the next lessons.

It was rather early into the near school year, so they hadn't covered too much of the shinobi ways. Iruka had taught the children of the rules and the importances of training and given them lectures on what shinobi were and why they existed. They'd train outside a few times, throwing kunai and other sharp objects at the targets on the trunk of a tree.

"Can we go outside, Iruka-sensei?" one noisy kid called out to the front of the class.

Smiling slightly at the idea and wondering why he was strangely in a good mood today, he answered, "Actually, I'm feeling quite generous. Who wants to go outside today?"

**:-:-:TBC:-:-:**

**Anonymous Review Replies:**

**FadedSoul,** thanks for your review. We're glad you like our story and how we write it. And you're going to have to wait to find that out.

**Muryou,** thanks for your review. haha. That's an idea if you do want to hear from both of us. xD Thank you very much. We both agree that if one is to write about a certain aspect (of life in our case) and don't know as much as they should it would be a better idea to look into it a little. I'm very glad we researched because it is and it still will help us along the road. I'm also very glad that you enjoyed our story and that we passed your "believer" test. xD And surely Kakashi has some friends, doesn't he? heehee. We're terribly sorry for the wait, but things come up and whatnot and we're hoping not to make people wait much any longer but we'll see. Again, thanks for reviewing and I'm pleased you're enjoying our story.

--

Flames are ignored, constructive criticism is highly appreciated, and praise is great for Kiari-san and Dana-chan's egos.


	7. Chapter 6

**Title:** Ninjutsu Baby  
**Author:** kawaiichiisaikitsune  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairings:** KakaIru

**Summary:** They had been together and happy for years. But with the help of a secret, forbidden Ninjutsu art and a manic Konoha ninja their lives are going to change. And the impossible is going to happen. [KakaIru][Mpreg]

**Half a decade. It has been half a decade.** We are really sorry for this ridiculously long delay. We've had a loooot of stuff going on that made it hard for us to keep this going. But we're working out it. Slow and steady. And we really want to finish this eventually. It may not be soon (as we've lost all our notes of how to proceed), but it will end eventually. Just bare with us, please!

ANYWAYS. Enjoy the new chapter. (:

**Ninjutsu Baby**

..:Chapter Six:..

Umino Iruka smiled softly to himself as he watched his young students run off, laughing and playing, as school was dismissed for the day. He slowly lowered himself to the sturdy tree swing, watching the kids race each other away from the school yard and out of sight. They'd had fun doing some hands-on training for once in a while, practicing their kunai throwing and replacing ninjutsu. Even the teacher had to admit that learning the techniques and history and such was a little boring, even though he himself enjoyed teaching it. It was good to have a change in scenery every once in a while, he surmised.

And while he was admitting things to himself, maybe he did want a family. He did love children after all and wouldn't mind much having one of his very own. But he did have a son, in a sense. Naruto was probably more like a Godchild, but he saw him like his own son. He loved him like a father would, he cared for and fretted over him like a parent would. In his eye, the little blonde ninja was his son.

Picking himself back up on his feet, he sauntered over toward the school building. He knew he probably didn't have any paperwork that needed to be done, but there was a meeting he had to attend before he was able to return home for the day.

The meeting lasted much longer than expected. By the time the teachers were dismissed, the sun was well on its way of submerging into the earth. The sky was cast in a hazy violet-red mix, what clouds present outlined in a soft red and colored a grayish purple. Silhouettes decorated the horizon in various shapes and sizes; trees and mountains and falls. It would've been beautiful if the viewers weren't so put out from work.

Iruka shuffled slowly toward his house, ready to just flop on his bed and fall straight to sleep despite the thousands of thoughts needed to be organized. Unfortunately, by the time he did get there, laying comfortably in his bed with his head on the soft pillow, he was wide awake and his disheveled thoughts demanded attention.

Turning on his back, the brunet stared up at the ceiling with tired brown eyes. "What do I do?" he asked no one, expecting no reply. But something from the back of his mind answered him with a returning question; _What do you_ want _to do?_ And that he couldn't answer. Not yet, at least.

The next morning, Iruka woke up to the heated glare of the sun through the window adjacent to the bed. He sat up in the king-sized bed, covers pooling around his hips and feeling oddly empty. The expected extra weight on the mattress was absent and he looked over to see nothing but pillows that had not been slept on. As his mind slowly began to function, he wondered if the other even came home last night.

Trying to rid himself of the unnecessary thoughts, however, Iruka picked himself off the bed and grabbed a change of clothes, ready to prepare himself a nice, soothing shower. Stepping under the warm drizzle of water proved to be calming as he washed himself of the inevitable filth that had claimed his body.

Eventually, he turned the faucet off, stepping out from under the shower head, and drying himself off. Lingering thoughts of his silver-haired partner floated in his mind, causing him to wonder slightly of what had happened to the male. However, choosing this road of thoughts to be unhelpful at the moment, he steered away from them once again and headed to the kitchen to get himself breakfast. Although, at the moment, that didn't sound like the most attractive idea. He felt an unsettling sensation of nausea pool at the pit of his stomach and, uncertain of anything to settle it, he decided a morning meal wasn't the best idea.

However, as he continued through the living room, he froze in his steps. Iruka let his eyes roam to the unmoving figure on his couch, blinking slightly at the display. On the rather uncomfortable couch–or so he guessed, as he had never slept on it–was a familiar shinobi. He was snuggled deeply into an apparently warm blanket, head resting on the armrest, yet the blanket was pulled over his facial features, leaving only strands of silver hair to poke through. The brunet stared at the sleeping male, a small, indiscreet smile forming at his lips.

"Do you really want this baby that much?" he asked silently to the peaceful jounin. Words and questions swam through his mind once again, but this time, he was too confident in pushing them away. Sooner or later, he realized, he would have to figure out what outcome he wished for. And although he wished so longingly for later, it wouldn't do for him to prolong his decision any further than need be.

With time pressing on him to be on time for work, he pulled the blanket away from his partner's face to press a kiss to his temple and smile down at him as he slumbered. "You're going to have to make your own breakfast today," he mumbled insignificantly as he headed for the door and soon exited the warm little home.

When Kakashi awoke, a brief tingling sensation dominated a side of his face. The feeling was familiar and slowly he smiled in recognition as he sat up. He was getting on the good side again.

Amazing his students that day, he actually showed up only a mere hour late at the destined place. He offered a masked, good-morning smile, as he always did, with a little wave and explained to them what they would be doing that day. Of course, the female and blond felt the need to point out his odd behavior.

"Are you okay, Kaka-sensei?" Sakura asked, feigning concern, as it wasn't really all that bad for her teacher to show up closer to the decided time.

"Yeah, what's up?" Naruto asked in his usually loud voice, standing beside his girl teammate on the subject, while Sasuke leaned against the bridge railing, impassive.

The silver-haired jounin just stared at the younger shinobi and grinned under his dark mask. "Shall we get a start on?" he said, changing the subject. The two gave up and shrugged in reply. There was no getting anything out of the ex-ANBU that he didn't want to get out.

The rest of the day seemed extremely long and drawled out. Team 7 never really had any specially difficult missions that would occupy the mind and Kakashi was more like the observer to make sure the actual team didn't get in trouble or need help. Therefore the day was long as he was left to his thoughts, masked by the idea of him reading the same book he'd finished a week ago. Of course, it wasn't he who had all the serious thinking to do. That was Iruka.

At the same time, the brown-haired teacher sat at his desk with his head down. He was fatigued and troubled and the fact that the students would be back soon didn't make it anywhere near better. He needed a serious break; a lunch break even. Despite the tiniest bit of nausea permanently settled in his stomach, he was growing very hungry due to skipping on breakfast.

"Iruka-sensei?" a student suddenly spoke up from in front of the desk, startling the man.

"Can I help you, Konohamaru?" he smiled. The boy frowned.

"Do you feel okay? You look sick."

The teacher gave a small nod, waving his hand dismissively, "I'm fine, no need to worry."

"If you say so," the smaller male replied with slight accusation. The words did nothing to cover up how tired and ill Iruka seemed to be looking today, but he couldn't push, lest he get a lecture about personal business and why one shouldn't try to get in it if it wasn't theirs.

Ignoring the headache trying to ram into his skull, Iruka asked, "Why aren't you with the others?"

"Bathroom," Konohamaru answered easily.

"Well, you better go back before you get in trouble with Ebisu." He perked an eyebrow at the immediate grumble that was his response before reaching over and ruffling the young one's chocolate locks. He pulled it back and feigned a serious look, catching the other's attention, "C'mon, go back before I have to reprimand you."

The boy blanched, "Yes, Iruka-sensei," and started to walk out of the classroom door.

The teacher watched the little brunet exit the classroom before slumping in his chair again with a small sigh. Maybe he could get someone to substitute for him so that he could go home, eat something, and get a quick nap. It sounded like a very nice plan already, but he couldn't think of anyone who'd be willing to fill-in for him at the last minute. Then an idea struck him.

Ebisu was baffled when he was called over by the scarred man. He did comply, though, heading over to see what he could possibly need from him. Little did he expect to be asked a large favor.

"Could you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" he was almost excited.

"Take over the class for me, please. I just need two hours at most," Iruka looked pleading as it was that the other wouldn't be surprised if he possibly resorted to begging.

"What for, Iruka?"

"I'm feeling kind of under the weather. I think I just need a little sleep, but there's no time with classes. Could you? I only need two hours at most, I promise."

The sunglasses-clad shinobi succumbed, "Alright. It would be best to get your health up to par again. I'll take over for you."

"Thank you so much, Ebisu," the brunet smiled gratefully, "I owe you one. Oh, and there should be a lesson plan on the desk if you need it."

In a matter of moments, Iruka was leaving the building with nothing in his hands. His mind was pulsing with fatigue as his stomach grumbled for food. Keeping his pace steady, the teacher kept himself composed until he walked through the threshold and into his house, where he allowed himself to fall on the couch.

After a few minutes of just sitting there, his hunger ruled out his unruly exhaustion and Iruka forced himself up and into the kitchen to get himself something to eat. The brunet, not necessarily in the mood to make anything, grabbed the container of fruit salad in the fridge and fixed himself something to drink before taking the makeshift meal back to the living room. Placing the items on the table, Iruka seated himself on the couch again and picked out a random fruit and popped it in his mouth.

The fruit was more like a snack, the brunet mused as he looked down at the salad. He'd bought it a while ago for some reason that escaped him at the moment, but now it was the only thing that settled in his stomach without backfiring. Though, because it wasn't all that filling, he'd be hungry again in a couple hours.

He gave a lengthy sigh as he reclined on the couch, bringing his knees into his chest and hugging them. Despite how tired and in need of sleep he seemed to feel, his eyes just wouldn't stay shut for a long enough period. He'd admit that his mind was so full and disorganized, but he'd convinced himself that he just needed some rest to get everything back in order. Apparently something disagreed with him.

"Fine," he grumbled to himself, leaning his head on the back of the couch and folding his arms over his knees. He knew he had a lot to think about, and ignoring it would not make it go away this time.

First to worry about was this whole ordeal with Kakashi. Currently he had the beginning of a new life in his abdomen thanks to the silver-haired jounin who didn't even bother to ask him or talk it over with him. He wondered if he'd ever be able to trust him fully again. This was a big deal the man just decided to throw upon his shoulders. Apparently he didn't exactly get the meaning of trust.

Iruka flopped onto his side, turning into the couch and smothering his face in the soft cushions. He remained still and silent in the fetal position for what seemed like an hour. When he picked his head up and turned to the hanging clock, he realized it'd only been a mere five minutes. Laying back down, his thoughts started up once again.

As strange as it might have been to admit it, he was indeed actually ready to take care of a child. He was mature and intelligent and he pretty much took care of children on a daily basis anyways. He could do it. What probably scared him the most about that aspect was that it would be _his_ child, not someone else's that he was babysitting. He would be the actual father and there was no break from that. Especially when that child was really little.

"Every parent-to-be must feel like that," he convinced himself, turning on his back and staring up at the ceiling.

Maybe he really did want this kid striving inside of him; this new life made up of him and his partner. Would it be so bad to have something all his own, in a sense? There was more work and responsibility that came with it all, but would it be worth it? Most people, he assumed, probably said it was in the end. He, however, just didn't know. It was all being too complicated.

"I already have a son," the brunet frowned. He considered Naruto like his own.

The blonde shinobi didn't look like Iruka, but was so like him when he was at that age that it was rather uncanny. And the teacher always wanted to watch over and take care of him when he couldn't. He always seemed to have the best interest for him in mind when he did things concerning him and he worried over him and missed him when he was gone. It certainly felt like Naruto could indeed be his very own son, even though in reality he wasn't.

So that was that. He had one big kid to watch over as it was and then a classroom full of them during the weekdays. He didn't need any other one to take care of. Even if they would be of his own flesh and blood. It didn't matter. He didn't want this kid, right?

Who was he kidding? Despite what made the whole situation possible, he really did want this new life inside of him. He wanted this something of his very own made from his own body. He would keep it.

"I guess I should go tell Dr. Daiki of my decision," he sighed, sitting up.

**:-:-:TBC:-:-:**

Flames are ignored, constructive criticism is highly appreciated, and praise is great for Kiari-san and Dana-chan's egos.


End file.
